logicalismfandomcom-20200214-history
Nishimori Aozora
Nishimori Aozora is a recurring character in Logicalism categorized under the Kisetsu no section. Appearance Aozora has short light blue hair down her shoulders and blue eyes. She's mostly seen with her Hokaze High School uniform with a dark brown sweater with overly long sleeves. Aozora has long bangs which covers her eyes. Later after the events of "Umi wa Sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka?", Aozora starts wearing the blue hairpin Haruka gave her. She resembles her big brother Sota in terms of hair and eye color. Ruka on the other hand (when she takes over Aozora's body) is seen with red eyes. In her costumes she's not seen with her blue hairpin, and her jacket has a different, brighter brown color compared to Aozora's. Background Nishimori Aozora is Nishimori Sota’s younger sister, enrolled in Hokaze High School. Aozora was once an introverted girl but after being involved in several incidents she became lively and cheerful. After a certain incident, it was revealed that Aozora has another personality named “Ruka”. Aozora went to Tsukimizaka Academy in junior high and through the events in "Tsukimizaka Gakuen Tsuki Yuurei no Seisatsu" she became good friends with Akatsuki Makoto, and later, Akatsuki Mai. She transferred school later, and currently attends Hokaze High School where she's close friends with Kuromiya Akira. Ruka on the other hand, made her first appearance when Aozora was thirteen years old. At first Ruka herself wasn't aware that she was "Aozora". She tried looking for a person named "Nishimori Aozora", and somehow ended up in Mikami's office. She told him she was looking for "Aozora", and Mikami handed her a mirror. That's when Ruka realized that she was the Aozora she was looking for. Mikami explained that Aozora now has a "split" personality. With that, Ruka wondered why she was born in the first place, and Mikami thought the answer was obvious; she existed to protect Aozora. Ruka agreed with that. She cared about her, and Aozora's happiness was her happiness too. Roles Role in "Umi wa Sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka?" In "Umi wa Sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka?" Aozora was invited to the Yotsuba cruise ship by Makoto. He mentioned that Mai was too much for him to handle alone in the cruise. Aozora spent some time with Haruka, where he later gave the blue hairpin he wore to the ship for Aozora; he said that her bangs were really long and they covered her eyes. Role in "Tsukimizaka Gakuen Tsuki Yuurei no Seisatsu" Aozora plays a big role in Tsukimizaka Gakuen Tsuki Yuurei no Seisatsu. After meeting Ochi Aska who became a ghost after she died from falling, Aozora told Makoto of it. She shared her own view on what could be done to make Aska move on to the afterlife; and Aozora thought it might be because of 'love'. Aozora tried asking Aska afterwards, and she admitted that she didn't have anyone she liked at the time, and would prefer it if she could be friends with everyone. Somehow Aozora was a bit disappointed because Kariya Yugo, Aska's childhood friend, told her that he liked Aska. Role in "Sakasama no Kami-sama" Aozora plays a minor role in Sakasama no Kami-sama. She appeared during the meeting of the Mystery Club and was able to leave the school building before the barricade happened, and before she even knew that the terrorist was even inside. Role in "Kimi Hitori" In Kimi Hitori, Aozora came into the story after she'd heard that her brother was in the hospital. She plays a rather minor role in the story as she appears after the climax of the story, however she'd been mentioned once or twice by Sota before finally appearing. Role in the Comics Trivia *Aozora's name (青空) means "blue sky", which matches her hair and eye color. *Aozora shares the same birthday month as her brother Sota (May 13th). Gallery Costume (Aozora)= Aozora_normals.jpg|Aozora's previous main illustration (2013-2015) Aozora_gym.jpg|Aozora in her gym clothes Aozora_nazo.jpg|Aozora as she appear in "Umi wa Sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka?" Aozora_tsukimi.jpg|Aozora in her Tsukimizaka Academy uniform |-|Costume (Ruka)= Ruka_normal.jpg|Ruka's previous main illustration (2013-2015) Ruka_2015.jpg|Ruka; Aozora's other personality Ruka_yukata.jpg|Ruka in a summer yukata |-|Song= HINATA Haruhana - 灰色世界|Aozora as she appear in "Haiiro Sekai" Link *Logicalism (Character page) Category:Character Category:Kisetsu no Character Category:Character featured in Kimi Hitori Category:Character featured in Sakasama no Kami-sama Category:Character featured in Umi wa sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka? Category:Character featured in Tsukimizaka Gakuen Tsuki Yuurei no Seisatsu